Le poids d'un amour
by cmwamisskika
Summary: A la suite d'un accident, Ron se trouve a Ste Mangouste... il va demander l'impossible à sa mère, comment réagira-t-elle?


Et voici une petite Song Fic écrite il y a plus ou moins un mois, elle est sur la chanson triste de Soprano "Le poids d'un amour" je sais qu'en général je n'écris que des dramione, mais dans lmes OS et SF je m'essaye un peu a tout :-D bon ceci dit, cette Song Fic a un léééger fond de dramione... si vous aimez Ron alors mieux vaut ne pas lire ceci car c'est très triste... vous voila averti!

bonne lecture

Bien sur rien ne m'appartient tout est a JKR et Soprano lol

* * *

**Le poids d'un amour.**

**« Débranchez le… »**

_**Pourtant rien ne vaut la vie,**_

**« Molly… vous êtes sur ? »**

**  
_Pourtant rien ne vaut la vie._  
**

**« Oui »**

**  
_J'entends encore la belle mélodie du rire à maman,  
A cette époque, notre bonheur faisait pas la manche.  
Il est était plein aux as,  
Sa présence transformait notre petit appart en palace.  
Et quand j'y pense, je me dis que la misère ça se vit dans la tête,  
Surtout quand je revois maman nous faire un festin avec des miettes._  
**

**Oh maman, pardonne moi… je voudrais tant revenir en arrière, j'aimerais tant être là près de toi, de vous, notre famille… excuse moi de t'avoir fait faire une chose pareille, mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais trop mal maintenant je suis bien, je suis heureux maman. Je suis égoïste je le sais car moi maintenant je ne sens plus rien, mais vous, vous êtes brisés à cause de moi et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais je n'ai aucunes excuses maman, aucunes…**

**  
_L'amour ça rend aveugle,  
Je voyais des gâteaux et des bougies au lieu d'un quatre-quarts et des  
allumettes.  
Etre le petit frère d'une famille nombreuse,  
Ça m'a permit de pouvoir concurrencer TOYSRUS.  
Avec cette enfance heureuse, comment avoir la trouille ?  
Votre amour m'a fait rouler en carrosse dans une citrouille._**

**Je donnerais tant pour effacer tous ses souvenirs de votre tête. Surtout de la tienne maman. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, je n'ai jamais aimé. Je suis en tort maman je le sais, pourtant je n'ai rien voulut de tout ça tu le sais n'est ce pas ?**

**  
_Quand je fouille dans ma mémoire, je trouve pas un seul soir  
Où j'ai manqué d'attention après un cauchemar.  
Cette joie, je l'ai sentie avant même que je fasse mes dents,_**

**Même si l'entente avec mes frère et ma petite sœur n'était pas toujours au beau fixe, sache que je vous aime tous maman… j'ai toujours été le plus impulsif de toute la famille, je sais. C'est moi qui ai fait le plus de bêtises aussi je le sais également. J'espère seulement que je ne t'aurais pas trop fait souffrir toi et papa.**

**  
_Mais depuis cet accident :_**

_**J'ai les ailes qui se déploient plus et le pouls qui ne bat plus,  
Depuis que vous êtes plus aussi heureux qu'au début.  
Le poids de cet amour est devenu trop lourd.**_

**« Blaise ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vient tu par cheminée si tard ? »**

**« Molly, il est arrivé quelque chose… »**

**« C'est Ron ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il va bien ? »**

**« Il a eu un accident avec Harry et Drago en voiture, votre fille et Hermione s'occupe de lui à St Mangouste, vous devriez venir »**

**« Je te suis »**

**_A dix-huit ans, tu te crois intelligent et fort,  
Tu crois pouvoir porter le monde sans faire d'efforts.  
Tu crois avoir des réponses à tout,  
Dans ta vie, tes potes jouent en titulaires et ta famille sur le banc  
de touche._  
**

**Je suis désolé maman. Je sais, je me répète mais c'est maintenant que je me rend compte de tout ce que j'ai raté. Toutes les choses auxquelles je suis passé a coté avec vous. Je vous ai souvent laissé sur le coté, pourtant tu nous a tellement donné maman. Il est trop tard pour regretter, je sais mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. J'étais jeune, et rebelle encore une fois je ne me trouve pas d'excuse, j'essaie juste d'apaiser ma conscience…**

**  
_Ta crise d'adolescence  
Te fait croire que personne n'est là pour toi sauf la rue et son  
ambiance.  
Mais on apprend qu'en se brûlant,  
Et ça, je l'ai su dès que les pompiers m'ont mis dans cette  
ambulance._  
**

**Mais il était déjà trop tard, le mal était fait. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que mes amis n'aient rien. Ils n'ont pas à payer de ma bêtise, c'est moi qui était au volant pas eux.**

**  
_Ce soir là, j'avoue qu'on avait un peu bu,  
Qu'on avait un peu cru que la rue était à nous.  
Le pied sur le champignon en sortant d'une boite de nuit,  
Morts de rire, mais cet arrêt de bus, je l'avais pas vu._  
**

**« RON !! Oh seigneur… comment est ce possible ? »**

**« L'accident a été très violent Molly… »**

**« Hermione… dis moi qu'il s'en sortira… je t'en prie… »**

**« Je… nous ne pouvons nous prononcer Molly. Il est dans le coma, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, je suis désolée… »**

**« Mon ptit garçon… »**

**  
_A ce moment précis, j'ai vu défiler ma vie,  
Ces moments avec vous que je ne pourrais plus vivre.  
Voilà pourquoi depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus le mordant,_ **

**Je revois encore la scène, j'aimerais fermer les yeux et que tout ces mauvais souvenirs s'envolent. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière. Ginny et Hermione ont été formidables et je salue leur courage et ne peut que m'incliner devant autant de bravoure. Me soigner, et vous dire a tous, ma famille, que j'étais perdu d'avance en sachant ce que je représentais pour elles me fait mal… ma petite sœur n'aurait jamais du vivre ça, et Hermione ma deuxième petite sœur, non plus. Harry et Drago s'en sont sortit, c'est le principal.**

**  
_Car depuis cet accident :_**

**_J'ai les ailes qui se déploient plus et le pouls qui ne bat plus,  
Depuis que vous êtes plus aussi heureux qu'au début,  
Le poids de cet amour est devenu trop lourd._  
**

**« Bonjour Hermione »**

**« Bonjour Molly. Charlie et Bill sont déjà là »**

**« Merci »**

**  
_Depuis cet accident, vos lèvres n'ont plus la force de porter un sourire,  
Surtout depuis que ces tuyaux servent à me nourrir.  
Ca fait trois ans que je suis sur ce lit d'hôpital,  
Une machine pour mes poumons et un tube aux parties génitales._  
**

**Je ne pouvait plus maman… je ne pouvais plus. C'était plus fort que moi. De voir, d'entendre tout ce qu'il se passe sans pouvoir rien dire, je pouvais à peine parler. Cloué sur ce lit, par ma faute oui je sais encore une fois, mais c'était trop dur. J'aurais préféré affronter 10 fois Voldemort plutôt que de souffrir de la sorte…**

**« Bonjour mme Weasley, je remplace votre fille et le docteur Granger. Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles… »**

**« C'est-à-dire ? »**

**« Votre fils à subit de graves traumatismes et des séquelles qui perdureront à vie. Ils devrait bientôt retomber dans le coma… ses fonctions vitales fonctionnent encore parce qu'il y a les machines pour les y aider »**

**« Venez en au fait docteur »**

**« Il est presque mort cliniquement madame… »**

**  
_Quand ils ont dit que j'étais presque mort cliniquement,  
Toutes ces blessures n'étaient rien face aux larmes de maman._**

_**On me disait de rester positif, mais comment ?  
J'avais trop mal, j'aurais préféré rester dans le coma.**_

**Je me souviens de ce jour là maman, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas te voir pleurer, tout ça est ma faute maman pardon.**

_**La morphine faisait plus rien, je vomissais comme un bébé,  
Du mal à pisser, car j'avais plus de reins.  
Des médecins pourris qui partaient jouer au golf  
Après vous avoir dit que pour moi on ne pouvait plus rien.  
J'en avais marre de tous ces cachets,  
J'en avais marre de percevoir ces larmes que vous me cachiez,**_

**« Ma…Man… »**

**« Chut… tout ira bien »**

**« Non »**

**« Mais si tout ira bien, je vais te sortir de la »**

**« Oui » « je… veux mo… Mourir »**

**« Non Ron… »**

**« Je t'en prie maman… j'ai tro… trop mal »**

**  
_Donc n'en voulez pas à maman pour ce qu'elle a fait,  
C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'aider à m'envoler._**

**« Débranchez le… »**

**« Molly… vous êtes sur ? »**

**« Oui. Il me l'a demandé Hermione »**

**  
_J'ai les ailes qui se déploient plus, et le pouls qui ne bat plus,  
Depuis que vous n'êtes plus aussi heureux qu'au début.  
Le poids de cet amour est devenu trop lourd…_**

**Je revois Hermione s'approcher de moi en pleurs, tout le monde est là. Drago est là pour soutenir Hermione, il a le bras dans le plâtre et une minerve. Harry est là en chaise roulante, la douleur de me voir étendu sur ce lit est ancrée sur son visage, prend bien soin de ma ptite sœur vieux, je te la confie. Charlie, Bill, les jumeaux, même Percy… Papa et toi maman. Vous étiez tous là. J'aurais préféré éviter que vous assistiez à ce spectacle… pardonnez moi d'être la cause d'autant de douleur, je m'en veux terriblement, mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'entends encore le bruit de la machine lorsque Hermione l'a coupée. Ginny n'en a pas eu la force, je ne peux lui en tenir rigueur. A ce moment là je me suis sentit partir, en paix, paisible, mais à jamais hanté par la culpabilité.**

_**Pourtant rien ne vaut la vie**_

**Je vous aimes sachez le, je veille sur vous de la haut et je vous attends… soyez heureux.**

_**Pourtant rien ne vaut la vie…**_

* * *

Alors? Verdict? Vous savez ce qu'il reste a faire. :-D review please! ca fait toujours plaisir xD

bisoux bisoux

Jess


End file.
